


Surprise?

by sunkwans



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: When Clary does her super cool rune drawing, Magnus isn't really surprised to see Alec.He is surprised, though, that Alec saw him.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> y'all are ALL evil. i was planning on doing a sweet one-shot, but now i'm doing TWO sweet one-shots.   
> i'm acting like i care. i love our boys, so this is literally nothing. 
> 
> hope y'all like magnus' pov :)   
> -i feel like magnus saw alec because he had just confessed his love a lil bit before. the book didn't give any hints to that, but i'm just working with what i got. 
> 
> enjoy, angels <3

Magnus looked at his freshly manicured nails. While he did love Clary, her droning had begun to get a little annoying. 

Of course, they were all possibly about to die, so Magnus should've been listening. But for some reason- Alec- Magnus just couldn't focus on the little fireball showing of her tricks in the middle of the Accords Hall. 

Magnus was proud of his biscuit. She grew up- not too much, honestly, she's still five foot- and now she's forcing change upon these simple minded Shadowhunters. It was a sort of fatherly pride Magnus felt towards Clary. In no way shape or form was Magnus Clary's father, but he had seen her grow up, and that was more than anyone could say about Clary's real father. Who was trying to decimate the Downworld at that very moment. 

Interesting. 

It was almost as interesting as Alexander. Almost. 

Alec had demanded Magnus to explain himself for not calling, while they were in the middle of an  _actual fight._ Their lives were in danger, and all Alec cared about was why Magnus hadn't called, as if Alec hadn't sent him the most impersonal fire message and expected Magnus to answer like a lap dog. Magnus would not bark- but he might sit if you asked nicely and gave him a treat. 

Of course, though, Magnus had to blow up and tell his big ol' secret. That he was utterly in love with Alec. It was almost laughable how surprised Alec had looked. His blue eyes had widened immeasurably. 

Magnus sighed quietly and focused on Clary in the middle of the room. But Clary wasn't there. Magnus almost yelled out to him, told him to get out of the spot light. Alec looked like he had when Magnus had first realized he was in love with Alec. It had been Alec's birthday, and Magnus had summoned a demon, and then spent the rest of the day acting like a teenager, calling everyone who was willing to listen to ask for advice. 

And yet, Alec had shown up, black hair sparkling with rain drops that looked like fallen stars, a big, ugly gray hoodie, and baggy jeans. Alec had simply said "I wanted to see you."

Magnus had been speechless for a moment. Alec had said something so small, yet it pounded against Magnus' heart like a second beat, driving him insane and sending his world into chaos. 

It was simple, yet perfect. It was such an Alec think to say. 

Magnus didn't know exactly what he'd fallen in love with about Alec, but looking at him right there, Magnus thought that maybe he knew. 

Alec was so beautiful, and he didn't know. He hid himself beneath baggy clothes and his dark hair. Yet, the first time Magnus had met Alec, he'd made Magnus rethink his beliefs about Shadowhunters. He'd given Magnus sympathy, without even knowing him. It was new, and different, and Magnus knew that Alec had no clue what he did to Magnus. 

"Stephan!"

Magnus' breath whooshed out of him in a horribly sad sigh. The woman, who Magnus knew to be Amatis, Luke's sister, had ran forward, her arm outstretched. To Alec?

"Oh, Amatis, no," Alec said, giving a sad sigh, just as Magnus had. But it wasn't Alec's voice, of course. 

It was Clary's. 

And then the vision changed, and Clary was standing there, her hair flaming terribly bright, her green eyes glistening under the bright lights. She looked like an angel, her hair falling around her pale skin like fire. 

Clary began talking, but Magnus had tuned her out when her mouth opened. Magnus glanced at Alec, who was already looking over at him, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. 

"Magnus. What was that?" Alec whispered urgently, his voice rough yet soft. 

Magnus thought for a moment. "I think she just created a rune that showed us who we love the most."

Alec's face drained of color, and Magnus was steady wondering who Alec had seen, before Isabelle appeared at her brothers arm, asking who he saw. Magnus disappeared into the crowd to find Clary. 

"Biscuit!" Magnus called out, finding her red hair easily. 

She was standing beside Simon, and they were whispering about something Magnus couldn't hear, and didn't care to hear. 

"Yes?" Clary asked, turning towards Magnus, cutting off Simon mid-sentence. Simon looked relieved. 

"What was that?"

Clary bit her lip. "It showed you who you loved the most. I was thinking about Jace and looking at Simon."

"Interesting. Sheldon, did you see Clary too?" 

Simon just flushed and glanced away.  _Interesting._ Magnus made a mental note to look into that. Instead of saying goodbye to Clary, Magnus just turned and walked back to where Alec and Isabelle were still standing. Alec had his arms crossed over his chest- which did amazing things for his chest and biceps, which were retrained by his leather gear- and was flushed red. 

Isabelle just looked down right giddy. "You have to tell Magnus."

Magnus smirked.  _Perfect timing._ "Tell me what?"

Alec looked up, his arms dropping lamely to his side, and his mouth hung open for a moment. Isabelle walked away into the crowd, hopefully off to find Sheldon. 

"It's- I don't really think- well, it's nothing, really," Alec stuttered, attempting to lie, and not succeeding at all. 

Magnus squinted his eyes, which he hoped intimidated Alec some, before replying. "Do you really expect me to believe that, Alexander?"

Alec took a deep breath, deciding something. "I saw you."

Magnus straightened up, but he knew that there was a semblance of a blush on his cheeks. The only person that could do that to him still was Alec, it seemed. "You saw me?"

Alec nodded, and his face had turned almost burgundy it was so red. "Yeah."

"Great, because I saw you. That would've been really awkward."

Alec glanced at Magnus, a flash of blue. "You saw me?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, before touching Alec's hand quickly. "Surprise?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> as always, kudos & comments are welcome <3
> 
> -i'm on twitter @salyersbaby :) watch me rant about shadowhunters & itsb 
> 
> all the love, angels <3


End file.
